


Fanvid: I LOVE IT

by niyalune



Series: my other vids [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AMV, Fanvids, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 04:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niyalune/pseuds/niyalune
Summary: I crashed my car into the bridgeI don't care, I love it





	Fanvid: I LOVE IT

**Author's Note:**

> I started this vid about two years ago, and I FINALLY dug it out from my hard drive so I could dust it up, finish it and post it. I could probably have polished it more but ultimately I just wanted to make a fun ensemble vid, and that's what this is.
> 
> Hopefully someone will enjoy it too!
> 
> EDIT: download link is now fixed

[Download](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1iBYX1MqkEymEzVx3e2aQ4z6BIPpDuaF6) (62 MB, .m4v) / [Tumblr](https://niyalune.tumblr.com/post/184810451692) / [Dreamwidth](https://niyalune.dreamwidth.org/23068.html)


End file.
